Le Protogess
by Miss. Tennessee
Summary: When Eric Northman and Bill Compton are on the hunt for Russell in the backwoods of Tennessee when they stumble across a teenage girl barely clinging to life in the middle of the road as a savage redneck beats her with a shotgun. What happens when Bill and Eric teams up to save the harmless girl? Well... they create the first Protogess... and the vampire world's not happy about it.


Disclaimer: I do not own the 'True Blood' franchise or anything epilated with it. The real credit goes to Charlaine Harris, I'm just a fan that happens to love writing and came up with a few interesting concepts based off of what's already been written. These concepts I am writing about are original, one of a kind, and certainly mine ;) Oh! I do, however, own my OC character Deaglan.

Authors Note: Deaglan Marie is a 16 year old girl from Franklin, Tennessee. Eric finds her clinging to life in the middle of a back road in Tennessee, and realizes how young she is. SO, I came up with the concept of the 'Protogess', which is basically like the queen of protégées, and all vampires. Since there's a lot of stuff going on with The Authority in this season, I thought it'd be fun to play with it a little. Anyhoo, the protogess is created when a vampire does some crazy act of kindness for the sake of a human, which doesn't happen very often, so it's a big deal. Deaglan is the VERY first protogess and everyone's freaking out because she's a kid and she's higher than the authority. I'm still attempting to decide if I want to create a romance between Eric and Deaglan, but I'm not sure. OH! And the best part! Bill and Eric teamed up to save her, and they thought she was going to die, so they both bit her as an attempt to save her, and they BOTH turned her, so she's their little love child, kinda. Bill's obviously more of a father figure, so yeah. Her name to the people of the world is Deaglan Compton Northman. - Because she has two makers, ahahaha. Get it? HAPPY READING :D

==== PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!=======

Summary: When Eric Northman and Bill Compton are on the hunt for Russell in the backwoods of Tennessee when they stumble across a teenage girl barely clinging to life in the middle of the road as a savage redneck beats her with a shotgun. What happens when Bill and Eric team up to save the harmless girl? Well... they create the first Protogess... and the vampire world's not happy about a kid being in charge. POSSIBLE LOVE STORY LATER ON.

'Le Protogess.

It had been a long day in the small town of Franklin, Tennessee. It's hard to believe such a thing exists under a constant cover of hate and racism, but it does. Soon after word got out about Russell still being alive, Eric and Bill had no choice but to go wherever their search took them to find him as an attempt of saving their already doomed lives. For Bill, he felt as if Russell had a little more taste, and couldn't comprehend why he'd run to such a god aweful place like Tennessee, while Eric had a little more faith about his decision.

"This place is worse than Bon Temps, Eric. Why tell hell would Russell run to such a place?" Bill sighed, kicking rocks towards the middle of the empty road that lay ahead. "What's the matter, King William... scared of a few little ticks and some dirt?" Eric nodded with a wink tauntingly, shaking his head. "Are you mocking me, ?" Bill asked tilting his head to the right, widening his eyes as he continued to walk. "Me? Mock you? Never. Long live the king, remember.." He smirked, hesitantly looking behind his footsteps to make sure Bill was following. "Yeah..Long live the king" Bill chuckled, annoyingly tapping the device strapped to his chest.

The moon got brighter as they walked further into the night, unaware of what lye ahead just a few miles away. The sound of animals on the hunt gave the woods an unsettling element, but to a vampire, animals on the hunt for food was no different than what they themselves do when they're hungry. The sound of their own footsteps breaking every branch and twig in sight helped make the creatures around them aware that they were there. Their shadows danced on the open road as they followed the dotted line further. The world was asleep, and it was theirs for the taking.

"I'm hungry, but I wouldn't dare touch a redneck in this hell hole" Eric rolled his eyes, carefully sniffing the air. "They're no different than the low life excuses for humans that walk into your bar, Eric. Enlighten me on how that's different." he smirked, looking at the ground. "The low life sorry excuses for humans that walk into my bar are paying customers, therefore, I don't give a fuck about them because I don't feed on their sorry asses, I mostly fuck them. Big difference, " Eric smiled to himself before speaking again, "Big difference" he repeated to himself happily. "I guess you hold a very good and valid point.." Bills spoke softly, his mind wondering off into the blank distance ahead. "Do...do you smell that?" Eric's eyes widened, as he sniffed the air vigorously.

The scent of a fresh wound lingered in the air, sending their minds into an instant frenzy. "Blood...someone's bleeding" Bill's nostrils flared as he attempted to hold himself in place. "Well, obviously, smart one. But _where_ it's coming from is the question" He nodded to himself, slowly pacing back and forth along the road. "It's certainly not animal, and it's certainly not anything supernatural, so it much be human." Bill spoke loudly, gathering his senses. "Human" Eric smiled, darting past Bill.

"Eric! No!" Bill shrieked, grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt before quickly pulling him back to where he stood. "We can't just run in on this. We don't want a fight, and we have no idea what's going on. It's probably a car accident" He attempted to reassure Eric, hoping he wouldn't step closer. "Focus on the task at hand!" He sighed, looking at Eric, the large man that stood before him. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." He spoke staring off into the trees. He took a deep breath, shaking his head, as if he were shaking all of his thoughts away.

"She needs me!" he growled at Bill, darting past him yet again. This time, Bill had no choice but to follow him, and that's exactly what he did. "Can we at least slow down as we approach the scene, Eric?" Bill asked hopefully, still uneasy about the entire situation. "Fine, but we _need_ to hurry. We're running out of time, I can feel it" he spoke as his run turned into a jog.

"What's that?" Bill asked as they approached the small pink Jeep that sat on fire right before their eyes. "I...don't know" Eric shook his head once more before vamp speeding it to the jeep. "She's not here!" He screamed towards Bill, motioning for him to come to the jeep. "Eric! Listen!" Bill pointed to the small ditch in front of them. "I think we found your girl" Bill mouthed to him, attempting to listen to the words that were softly being spoken just feet away from him.

"My sister..." and unfamiliar females voice whispered, obviously unable to speak loudly due to some kind of an injury. "Don't. Touch. My. Sister. You. Backwoods. Inbred pig fucker!" She attempted to scream, but didn't succeed. "Shut the fuck up you stupid little bitch. I ain't take no orders from no one! Not even my momma!" Another unfamiliar voice called out, this time it was a male. "Now I'll make this good'n quick for 'ya, blondie." The man smiled, lifting his shotgun. "Heeeeeeeeee!" Bill hissed before quickly vamp speeding it into the ditch.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Bill smiled, slamming the unknown redneck's head into a tree, unintentionally causing the shotgun to go off. "NO!" Eric screamed, running towards the little blonde that lay in the grass, bleeding out. "Bill!" Eric shrieked biting into her neck. "Help me!" He screamed one more time before Bill finally heard him. "I'm coming!" Bill yelled back, quickly breaking the mans neck, vamp speeding it towards Eric and the female.

"Bite her!" Eric insisted, biting her arms and her neck, attempting to inject his venom into her faster. "Okay" Bill sighed, slowly biting into her neck as well.

- 30 minutes later-

Eric sat quietly in the middle of the road, brushing the small girls hair out of her face as Bill cleaned up from the accident. "Think it's going to work?" He asked Bill, still continuing to stare ay the lifeless blonde in his arms. "She's young, and deserves a life of some kind. Let's hope it works." Bill smiled, attempting to reassure Eric about his insecurities of failure. "It's almost daylight, though. So, let's dig a hole and get in it..." Bill spoke emotionlessly, shoveling the last bit of dirt on top of his latest victim.

"Wait...what do you mean we?" Eric lifted his head, watching Bill as he continued to push dirt on top of the already covered body. "Well, she's _our child, _we're both her makers, therefore, we _both _go under with her. If we don't, it won't work" Bill reminded him, carefully tossing the shovel in his direction. "Give her to me" Bill held out his arms, waiting for Eric's response. "I'll hold the pretty blonde soon to be vampire, you dig this hole" he winked.


End file.
